


Old Jokes and Lost Laughter

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, au-ish, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles snarls, and launches the dusty vase at Lahey's face before he can consider the consequences. Consequences like Isaac being stronger, faster than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Jokes and Lost Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. It just. Happened.
> 
> And it can kind of be seen as an all-human AU, or just an AU where Stiles doesn’t know about werewolves.
> 
> Requested by Jenni!

Stiles, as floorboards creak below him and as moonlight streams in through open windows and ripped curtains, isn't sure how he ended up in the token haunted house at the end of the road—with _Lahey_ of all people. Isaac Lahey, who thinks he's hot shit now that he's hanging with Derek Hale, cool older guy who's really cool for no reason. Stiles makes a sour expression at the vase of rotted flowers beside him, and wonders when his life got so unfair.

“Scared, Stilinski?”

“Fuck off, Lahey.” Stiles snaps, even though he is scared. Just a bit. And really, who _wouldn't_ be? This fucking house apparently is a _crime scene_. Various different crime scenes—Stiles has seen the police reports.

“Aw, does little baby Stilinski want his mommy?”

Stiles snarls, and launches the dusty vase at Lahey's face before he can consider the consequences. Consequences like Isaac being stronger, faster than him.

Isaac dodges it, letting it crash into the wall behind him. “Woah, dude.”

“No, seriously,” Stiles seethes, “fuck _you_. You think you're _better_ than me?” Stiles would never wip out the whole 'your dad _beat_ you' card, because he—unlike Isaac—isn't a complete asshole. “You're just some douchebag kid who hangs around with the creepy guy. You think cuz you've got a guy to buy you alcohol or whatever that you're _cool_ , that people are gonna treat you any differently?”

Stiles scoffs. “Whatever.” He tacks on, turning away and trudging back to the door.

“If you leave—?”

“I don't fucking care what'll happen if I leave.” Stiles snaps, shoving at Lahey when he tries to block the door. “Move.”

He does, leather jacket bunched up in wrinkles as Lahey's shoulders go tense. Stiles wrenches open the door and walks outside, mindful of the prickly bushes and possible small animals running around the yard. He's barely reached the iron front gates of the property when he hears footsteps hurrying after him.

Without looking at Isaac, Stiles asks, “you wanna come over and play video games?”

“Sure.”


End file.
